Enchanted
by new identity
Summary: NAME CHANGE! Raven Has feelings for beast boy but will she find out to late? or will he help her see the error of her ways? Flames are accepted!
1. Is it me?

Enchanted  
  
Chapter one: Is it me?  
  
" I cant see how you can waste your time on this game for mindless people..." a bothered Raven stated, after about an hour enduring Beast boys,  
  
Cyborgs, and Robins yells from the game and Starfires cheering.  
  
" Do you wanna play? " Beast boy asked looking out the corner of his eye at Raven, trying too also keep his eyes on the game at the same time.  
  
" Do i really need to answer that question Beast Boy? "  
  
" Pay attention to the game B.B. cause there ain't gonna be no excuses if i beat you this time cause you wasn't paying attention ! " Cyborg yell.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled as soon as he turned all the way around to the game his car was flying into the ground  
  
and a big 'PLAYER TWO LOOSES' across the screen. " Look what you did Rae!!! I was about to beat him!!!!"  
  
" Hop on up looser. Ready to loose too Robin? " Cyborg said smiling hard.  
  
" You wish!" Robin said as he took Beast boys seat. Beast boy sulked away sitting between star fire and Raven.  
  
" I am sorry that you lost beast boy. I wish that Robin will have better luck than u had." Starfire said joyfully  
  
" Wow thanks Star that means a lot to me. This is your fault Raven" Beast boy said a little angry.  
  
" I personally think you should be thanking me. Its just a game. You'll get over it." Raven said.  
  
" Really what makes you think that?" beast boy asked.  
  
" This is the 10th time I made you lost and you got over it every time" And sure enough as beast boy thought about she did do something to  
  
bother him the past few time they were playing the game to distract him so he would loose. He looked over at raven about to say something but  
  
stopped as he thought he saw something. He shook he head and looked back at Raven. The Jewel on he forehead was flashing a color of pink.  
  
Still convince he was seeing things he moved a little closer. Raven feeling an increase of heat looked over and saw Beast boy staring at her.  
  
' He must have noticed it wow he really isn't narrow minded' Raven thought. She quickly closed he eyes and got rid of he happy feeling. She was  
  
aching to laugh at beast boy.  
  
" Are you trying to kiss me or something?" Raven said sarcastically  
  
"Its not like you would care..."Beast Boy said quietly so only Raven could hear.  
  
" You would be invading my privacy.. ill be forced to hurt you." Her monotone voice said.  
  
" Whatever you say Rae.. " beast boy said moving closer to her forgetting about the flashing jewel."Why do you keep doing this? You cant  
  
even look at my face and say you don't like me, you can change that. why wont you give me a try..?" Beast boy said you moved closer  
  
leaning in for a kiss.  
  
" I'm sorry.."Raven regret fully said turning away from beast boy. " What is it that you want beast boy?"  
  
What um... No... i ...saw...it was...-"Beast boy said trying to say what he saw. he was looking a little down fallen.  
  
"Well when you remember... "raven started as she stood up," I will be less than happy to hear about it ".  
  
But as she walked away he was still staring he swore he had just saw the jewel flash a different color, gray.  
  
Beast boy sat there staring at the spot were raven disappeared.  
  
' Why wont she even give her a chance. Maybe I'm doing something wrong. I cant believe shes doing this to me.' Beast boy thought.  
  
" G-night ya ll. I'm going to bed."Beast boy said loudly so everyone could hear him.  
  
"So early.. But it is still not midnight.?" Starfire said confused  
  
"Yeah I was looking forward to whipping Ur little tail again."cyborg said laughing at a robin who was pushing the replay button over and over  
  
again to see how he beat him again.  
  
" Whatever..I um.. got a headache I'm tired.. night."beast boy said starting to walk away.  
  
" Is something wrong?"Robin asked before he turned the corner.  
  
" No I'm just tired." and with that he walked on too his room.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Rae I don't know what wrong with me but lately i...i just haven't been my self lately...i think... I think I'm in love!" Beast boy said to raven as  
  
serious as he could get. Raven on the other hand was looking very stricken she knew what she wanted to hear but what she wanted to hear  
  
she had to reject it.  
  
"Well whoever your in love with you should tell them they deserve to know the truth." Raven said hoping she wasn't contradicting herself.  
  
"You really think? Well her it is..."He got quiet for a few then finally burst " Its you Rae. Dude I'm like so... I'm love with you.".  
  
Everything was quiet for a second then the sound of cracking glass splitting wood screeched the air. Raven flinched from the sound and  
  
different objects started flying through walls and falling through floors. She took a deep breath and fell to her knees.  
  
" Rae... Raven are you OK?" Beast boy whispered in a panic voice.  
  
"Yes.." Ravens eyes flashed white and with one wave of her hand everything that was still in one piece flew to their original places.  
  
"Are you o-"  
  
"Yes i am...I need to think...to rest...im sorry ill talk to you tomorrow"raven said turning around.  
  
"but-"beast boy began.  
  
"Please not today."Raven said still facing the bed.  
  
"OK Goodnight Raven."beast boy said and walked out of her room. 'I need to know how she feels about me'  
  
Next day  
  
'Man Where is Raven' thought beast boy. It was now 2:30 and still she hasn't come out of her room. Beast boy was still outside of her  
  
room wondering weather or not he should wake her up or not he was really worried though.  
  
"knock knock... Raven are you awake ?" Beast boy asked slowly opening he door.  
  
"Come in Beast Boy you could've knocked earlier instead of standing outside my door for hours."raven said trying to hide the sound of  
  
emotion out of her voice.  
  
"How did you know i was-?"  
  
"I know you very well to tell what you would or would not do."  
  
"Oh is that right what am i gonna ask you next?" beast boy said curiously.  
  
"Well your going to try to avoid asking me what you really want. so you can skip the procrastinating before you start." Beast boy became  
  
suddenly very serious.  
  
"Well than can you respond to what happened last night?" Raven stood up and looked at Beast boy.  
  
"Come on the roof there i can tell you." Raven closed her eyes a black whole appeared about her and she flew into it.  
  
'I know she likes me I'm too irresistible. I know how to get to her. test her emotions' Beast boy ran up the tower not knowing cyborg came  
  
just in time to see him and follow. When Beast boy got to the top he saw raven sitting by the edge. He walked over and joined her.  
  
when he sat down things around the roof shook suddenly then stopped. Raven moved a little further away from beast boy.  
  
"Did you see that? Its because of you. Its not your fault but this is why i cant be near you in this way or even feel this way for you i just cant.  
  
" Its not that much-"  
  
" That happened just because you were near me.."Raven held out her hand for beast boy to hold without hesitation he took it. Glass all over  
  
the city was heard being broken. Raven tried to pull her hand away but beast boy held on.  
  
"Its OK nothing else is happening it stooped."He pulled her hand closer to his chest, and dared to move closer to her face...and pulled he  
  
into the first most passionate kiss of her life.  
  
' Oh now hes dead ' though cyborg who was watching from the door. The sky started turning from sunny red to a black color.  
  
'I better leave her alone but she may not feel the same way... OMG shes kissing me back!' Sure enough she was and after a few seconds they  
  
backed away. Cyborg was at the door wide eyed thinking 'DAG they can kiss!'  
  
"wow...That was... wow..."beast boy said with stars in his eyes. however raven stood up so quick.  
  
"Move Beast boy!" She yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. As soon a she pulled him the part of the tower they were sitting on  
  
fell down into the water. Beast boy was staring shocked at what happened.  
  
"This is why we cannot be. For the record I am in love with you but we cant be." raven said with her eyes glowing white. a black hole appeared  
  
at her feet.  
  
"Rae wait" beast boy yelled running to grab he but as soon as he got there she was gone.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Beast boy sat staring at the ceiling ' She has to control her...emotions so she cant show or feel love... No shes being selfish...but i did see what  
  
happened it isn't safe...But i love her she may be able to setback that feeling but i cant ...She trying to protect me...But she should ask  
  
before she does that... i don't care what happens to me as long as I'm with her... Its me she cares about... Shes trying to protect me 


	2. Just plain ole me

Chapter 2: Just Plain ole me.  
  
"Aserath...Metrion...Zinthoes.........."Raven was meditating in her room.  
  
' I need something to focuse my powers on... now that Slate is gone and theres hardly any crime going on  
  
its getting harder and harder to control my powers... Ive been able to control my emotions for the past two weeks...  
  
only because that kiss made my release a lot of power i was holding in... that kiss.'  
  
She oprened her eyes and looked around her room. 'Maybe i could talk to him safely in my mind...' she said looking at her mirror  
  
' I wish i didnt feel this way about him...its driving me crazy..." She suddenly started to feel sick.  
  
'If i dont get rid of some of this energy fast i could die...I should go eat' she said floating out of her room too the kitchen.  
  
She took out the pot and put some water on for tea then walked over to the window and was startled to see beast boy outside on th beach.  
  
'what? at this time?' she thought ' its only 4:35' then without warning he jumped ino the water and didnt come back up.  
  
'maybe he just swimming as some type of animal.' then suddenly the water started to turn red; blood red.  
  
"oh my god... no" Raven quickly turned around to run but bumped into bars when she turned back around the window was replaced by bars  
  
she looked around and found she was in a cage.  
  
"Aserath... metrion... Zinthoes !" Raven yelled . The walls flew off the cage but more new bars appeared as soon as the old ones were gone.  
  
Raven tried and tried to get out but every time the same thing happened. She gave up.  
  
"No...No..No..." She whispered crying and banging on the bars.  
  
"Rae. Rae. Wake up"somebody wispered shaking her back and forth.  
  
"No...let me go!" she yelled opening he glowing white eyes and jumping on who was shaking her. She raised her hands which were full of  
  
glowing black energy, and slamed them towards the unknown person.  
  
"Rae what are you doing? STOP!!"  
  
"Beast boy?" Raven said her hands stoping an inch within his face."I thought you were... how did you get here?"  
  
"I came to see why you were yelling." He said smiling nervously.  
  
"Yelling? how could you hear me? You were outside you were..."raven stutered and started sobbing again. Beast Boy stopped smiling.  
  
"You were dead." she relaxed knowing he was safe made her feel that way. The jewel on her head glowed a graish color.  
  
Beast boy being as close as he was knew he wasnt seeing things now. He suddenly remembered the different colored cloaked ravens  
  
he saw in Nevermore.  
  
" Dont worry im right here. you were like just standing there. like you were sleep walking but away... its sort of hard to explain...  
  
Um...not that i dont like it but when you see what position you in i dont want you to take it out on me." Beast boy said smilling again  
  
looking down on his lap. Raven was still sitting on him. Her jewel flashed pink.  
  
"haha...Someones a little happy."beast boy laughed  
  
"You really muust care about me to be able to see that... Only people who really want to know what im feeling can see the colors"  
  
Raven said finnaly deciding to get off him. She got up then fell back again.  
  
"Whats wrong with you rae?"  
  
"Nothing. Im just tired." she said rubbing he forehead. Beast boy however moved it.  
  
"no your not...that jewel would be glowing orange if you were"  
  
"Okay then how about its none of your buissness."  
  
"No how about you tell me now?" beast boy said his voice slightly cold.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. ' Hes mad because i keep distancing myself... from him.'. Raven thought while staring into his eyes and reading  
  
his mind.  
  
"Ill tell you but not here."she wispered.  
  
"Why no-??"  
  
"Becase your the only person i feel comfortable telling."Raven said her jewel glowing green . It took her alot of strenth to admit that.  
  
"Okay where to?" Beast boy said standing up and helping raven to do also.  
  
"To Nevermore." 


	3. Why Nevermore?

" Rae that place nearly gave me a heart atack last time.   
  
It gives me the creeps." beast boy wispered trying not to wake anyone up as it was still early.  
  
"Beast boy dont you want to know?" Raven said pulling Beast boy into her room.  
  
"Yea, but cant we like stay and talk in your room?..... Instead of going   
  
there? " he said panicking even more as he saw her take the mirror out.  
  
"Dont you think I would have already told you if it was that   
  
simple?" She said. Her jewel now glowing an different darker bloodier shade of red.   
  
Beast boy seeing this almost choked on his spit. He'd rather deal with nevermore than an angry raven.  
  
"Okay okay Rae but stay close all those different emotions give me a headache.  
  
They can never make up their mind.... Are you sure its safe?"   
  
he said, attempting to get raven to change her mind.  
  
" mmnnn....Here..." Raven said holding out her hand. Totally disregarding beast boys' question.  
  
"You want me to hold your hand?" Beast boy said curiously.  
  
' she has major issues on her space' he thought.  
  
"No I want you to just stare at it!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I thought you wanted me to hold your hand for a second there..."   
  
beast boy said not catching the hidden sarcasm.  
  
She grabbed his hand. "I dont want us to get seperated idiot."  
  
"oh..hehe..." Beast boy said flashing a cheasy grin to raven.   
  
"I knew that..."she rolled her eyes, took the mirror in he hand and whispered somthing that caused the  
  
mirror to glow a misty black.Then she started to dip her hand that  
  
was gripped with beast boys' in the mirror. Suddenly raven started feeling sick again as they   
  
started to be sucked inside.  
  
"Wait Im starting to feel... Beast boy...stop..." Raven softly yelled as she started to faint.  
  
"What rae?" then he suddenly felt her grasp on his hand loosen   
  
as the area around them started to swrirl different shades of gray.  
  
He couldnt see her anymore. "Rae!!" Suddenly everything around him glowed white and he closed   
  
his eyes only open them a second later to see himself falling in   
  
mid air and with a thump fall to the ground.  
  
"Rae?...Rae?..." he said looking out at the never ending grass feild he was in.  
  
" Raven! RAE!...Dude this is so not good."  
  
"mistress? are you still alive?" said happy.  
  
"I hope she's dead so we can finally be free from this place" angry hissed.  
  
"dont say such things angry. I cant believe this. I feel like im going to die. Were gonna die." said sad.  
  
"Actually if mistress were dead we would have been long gone." smart stated  
  
"No.. you think?...Oww...what did you smack me for brave?" said sarcasm.  
  
"For being smart. Shut up and call cunning to wake raven." brave yelled.  
  
"Thats mistress raven to you" Raven said awaking from the arguing of her emotions.  
  
"whatever" brave said to Ravens remark.   
  
"how did i..? Were is he? were is he... this is all my fault." raven  
  
thought outloud remembering what happened. "i have to find him"  
  
"find who?" all of ravens emotions chorsed at the same time.  
  
Sudenly all the emotions exccept for sad and angry started laughing at   
  
who they just realized raven brung with her.  
  
"I think im going to go give bb a piece of my mind." angry said, then stated walking  
  
away dissapearing in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Oh yes..."happy started. Realizing what raven was rambling on about   
  
" you brung him here with you. I knew i scenced someone other   
  
than you here.Yay! i can finnaly tell him how i feel! beast boy my love here i come!"happy said.  
  
And with a pink flash she vanished.  
  
" my trouble has just started." raven wispered.  
  
"Mistess raven" said curiosity walking up from behind a bush.   
  
" i wonder how he feels about me i should go and ask. see ya later " and with that she vanished.  
  
"I cant believe this is happening. Why do i even like him?" Raven said as the other emotions  
  
walked away." I have to find him first."

HEY EVERYONE DID YOU KNOW IN THE SERIES BB REALLY REALLY LIKES TERRA BUT SHE BETRAYS THEM OMG I READ IT ON THIS TVTOME WEBSITE THEY GIVE SUMMARIES AND GOOFS AND OTHER STUFF FROM ALL THESE DIFFERENT SHOWS. EMAIL ME IF U WANT THE WEB ADDRESS PLEASE REVEIW

SINCERLY

SADINMYWORLD.

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. Thats Funny!

That's funny!  
  
"Rae! Rae!" suddenly the field turned a misty pink color. 'Please let it not is what I think it is.' Beast boy thought   
  
and quietly moved behind a bush   
  
"Beast Boy don't hide from me I know your here." Said raven. She was slightly giggling after her sentence.   
  
"Come on BB don't make me look for you."  
  
Beast boy looked over the bush to make sure it wasn't raven. It wasn't it was happy. "Alright ill count to ten and   
  
Ill come and look for you...1"  
  
'I got to get out of here' thought beast boy and he got up and sprinted far out and away behind a rock "go   
  
Beast boy number one emotion avoided!"  
  
"Oh you already met one of my other friends?" Happy said staring strait in beast boys eyes as he turned   
  
"Dude do not ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack...AGAIN!" beast boy said backing away,   
  
then standing up dusting himself off.   
  
"Well I'm just going to be going now... because you know your not who I'm looking for and all." beast boy said   
  
Cautiously walking away but as soon as he go two steps there was a pink flash and happy was standing in front   
  
of him again. "Why are you leaving so soon BB don't you want to stay  
  
We can have so much fun and I have allot of things to tell you." happy said with a great smile upon her face.   
  
"No I think ill be leaving" beast boy said again "I don't think you'd have anything that interesting to say. Beast   
  
Boy said. Suddenly the sky turned a grayish Color and a different emotion came floating down in front of happy   
  
with its hood down.  
  
"See I told you happy, he doesn't like us we should leave him lost he doesn't like raven, he doesn't even want to   
  
Listen to what you have got to say" sad Said black tears kept falling to the ground making a puddle.   
  
"If I love beast boy then he has to love me back!" this got beast boys full attention.   
  
"You love me?" 'Maybe I could use them a bit' he thought smartly.  
  
Sad being the emotion that controls mind reading started wailing "did you hear that has just using us for   
  
information doesn't tell him anything!"  
  
"Oh I do" said happy to beast boy ignoring Sads comment. "The way you always test my emotions and how   
  
you're the only one who can really put me in check The way you know me and still I close   
  
myself out you come to bring me out of my shell." Happy said moving closer to a stunned looking best boy.  
  
When sad saw how stunned beast boy looked she assumed that he was horrified at what happy just said ands   
  
started wailing. As soon as Beast boys and happy' lips were about to touch happy and sad fell through the   
  
Puddle of black tears that were at there feet.  
  
"OKAY what just happened?" a confused beast boy said and then the world around him started to swirl to the   
  
form of raven's room." Wow they must have put me back"  
  
"He walked over to ravens bed and sat down and ten he heard a faint laughing sound. The sound echoed all   
  
around the room then disappeared.  
  
"I so need to be out of here right now." and with that he ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't   
  
budge. Suddenly a giant shadow was cast in front of beast boy.  
  
"That's way to big mines." beast boy whimpered starting to quiver.  
  
"I know." said a voice behind him. It was a raven, with her four red eyes and black cloak with a tall figure. Rage.  
  
"Nonono please don't hurt me please i'm sorry Rae whatever i did to make you mad I didn't mean it! I'm really , really sor-" suddenly Rage started laughing.  
  
"Uh what's so funny?" beast boy said. Then the rage turned into a purple dot then it popped and flashed into a   
  
purple cloak wearing raven.  
  
"Ha-ha BB I so got you good. Didn't I? You were like so scared. Beast boy stared and then fainted. The last   
  
thing he heard was a faint laughter.  
  



End file.
